The Reality
by T. A. Kitange
Summary: An Animorph story with a somewhat Roswell backround. Even if you don't like Roswell, you can still read this, of course. Please read the AN in the beginning, it explains some things. Please Read and Review.


The Past in the Future  
(An Animorph Fan-Fic with a kind of Roswell background.)  
  
@--- Psycho Airhead  
  
  
  
AN: I finally found this! I made this almost a year ago and then it got lost on my computer, but now I found it! Anyway, if you see the name "Bri" at all, just change it to "Kat" please. Also, ignore my spelling. It's bad, I know. This story may seem a little fast and if you want me to do a remaking of it, sorry, I tried, it just doesn't seem to work. There's always something I just can't get about it. Also, I know many of you have probably read "The Twin", but you must remember, I have different personalities, and as such, there are different stories, with different people, and different plots that do not go well with some of my other stories. Well, I'm sure you're probably getting bored with my babbling, so on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
Warning: This is from one of my many personalities.  
  
Everyone was changed from the battles.  
Everyone learned things.  
But how much do they really learn?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Kat. Short for Katlyn. Just a regular 16-year-old teen. I had no idea what my future was going to be. No idea what my life used to be... so much more than I would've expected. I have little lower than shoulder length brown hair with a red tint. And green eyes.  
I took my seat at the lunch table, which was half empty, because my friends were all of sick with the flu that's been going around. I opened my chips and when I looked back up, I saw the really cute Hispanic boy who flirted with me almost constantly coming my way. I looked back down and pretended I didn't see him. He sat down next to me and said hi.  
I looked up "Oh, hi. Didn't see you coming." I lied and smiled. Okay, so I liked him. But I was not going to make the first move. I've just been letting him know by looks that I was interested in him. And I guessed it worked because before I knew it, he was asking me out.  
"Of course." I replied.  
He smiled, "Good." He gave me a kiss and got up, saying he would be back.  
He left to another table. He started to talk with two other girls and a boy. It seemed like it was very important.  
After a while and they were still talking, I decided to go to them. They noticed me coming and stopped talking.  
"Hi, Kat," Marco said. Marco was the boy who asked me out.  
I smiled as he let me sit next to him.  
"A girl liking Marco? It's a first!" A girl with blond hair said.  
He gave her a glare and looked back at me, "This is Jake," Marco started and motioned toward a boy with brown hair. "Cassie." He motioned toward a girl who seemed to be Jake's girlfriend. "And Rachel." He motioned toward the other girl who had blond hair.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Hey." They all said.  
The rest of the day went by fairly normal. At the end of the day, Marco told me to meet him at the park near the woods tomorrow.  
  
The next day when I met him at the spot, he took me into the woods a little and to what I guess was another friend of his.  
"She's not one." He said confidently. "She'll never be one. It's impossible. She just can't!" Then he left quickly.  
"What was that all about?" I asked him.  
Marco smiled at me. "I'll tell you later. How about at my house where it's less possible that someone would be nosy?"  
"Okay." I answered.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once we got into Marco's room, he closed the door and locked it.  
"Okay, tell me." I said.  
Marco started, "Well, it started out as just a normal Friday night. Jake and I were in the arcade room in the mall. We ran out of quarters for the games, so we had decided to go home. We came across Rachel, Cassie and Tobias. He got stuck as a hawk. Long story there; I'll get to it. We had decided to take a short cut through the construction site..."  
He explained it all. All of it.  
"Marco... I... that's... I mean..."  
He kissed me and smiled. "Then I met you at school. And right then, I had a feeling like..."  
"Like we were meant to be together?" I asked, smiling.  
"Yeah."  
Right then, a feeling swept over me. I think it was love. If anything happened to Marco, anything at all, then I don't know how I could live. Even if this was just the 2nd day of our relationship. "Let me join." I said suddenly.  
"Kat, I..."  
"Marco," I looked into his eyes. "Please."  
"Do you know how dangerous this is?"  
"Yes, I realize that. If anything were to happen to you, I would want to be with you. Please."  
He sighed a surrendering sigh. "Okay."  
"How do I become one?" I asked.  
"Well, we have to get the blue cube. But first, I have a meeting to go to." He kissed me and smiled. "Stay away from any Yeerks." He whispered.  
I smiled too. "Of course."  
He left. Then I had an idea.  
I ran out of the house and grabbed a bike. I rode. I didn't know the way to Cassie's barn, but I had a feeling of where it was.  
I did get there, which surprised even me. I walked as quietly as I could so I could here what they were talking about. I was almost within hearing range when, wouldn't you know it, I tripped, drawing attention to myself.  
I got up quickly, but it was too late.  
"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.  
"I told her," Marco said.  
Everyone looked at him. Ax seemed pleased.  
What? I heard in my head. That's probably what Marco said was thought speak. But... it wasn't aimed to me, so how could I still have heard it? Oh well, I decided I would ask Marco later.  
Jake looked upset. "Ax." He said.  
"You can't do this. It's not your job to." Marco said. Like whatever it was, whatever they were going to do, he would somehow stop it.  
Ax went up to me, ignoring Marco, and said, "Come with me."  
I was about to protest, but something told me not to.  
He led me into the woods and once we were in a little, Ax demorphed.  
I somehow wasn't scared at all. Like I was used to it. He led me further into the woods where I don't think anyone would be able to see us.  
I was suppose to do something mean to you, but I know better than that. I know your real past. That's how come I brought... this.   
He held up the blue cube.  
Touch it.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He didn't have to tell me twice. I touched it and the strange feeling swept over me.  
It's done.   
"When can I get some morphs?"  
Whenever you're able to go to the Gardens. They have a lot of animals there. I'm sure you can get most of them there. You may have to use the back way though. You know, how the workers get to enter the exhibits to feed the animals.   
"Okay. Thanks." I turned to go, but I turned back. "What is my past, anyway?"  
I'm afraid I can't tell you. You must find out yourself.   
I sighed. "Okay. And thanks."  
He smiled an andalite smile. No problem.   
Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. "Were you my friend in my past?" The words came out.  
Yes. He said surprised.  
I smiled and remembering what he had done for me, said, "I believe we still are."  
  
I got all the morphs I thought was necessary. My BoP is a white-tailed Sea Eagle and my battle morph is a leopard. Now they have to let me join. I already have all the morphs. I almost got caught, but I easily outran him. By the time I was finally finished, it was 1am.  
Marco was asleep sitting on the floor. His window opened, the cool breeze gently swaying his curtains.  
I flew inside as the owl I acquired and demorphed, wearing my morphing outfit (AKA: a black body suit I had but never had any use for)  
I walked quietly to him, knelt down next to him and whispered his name in his ear so he wouldn't be startled.  
His eyes opened and saw me. "Kat?" He asked, almost unbelieving.  
I smiled.  
He hugged me. "How did you get out of it?"  
"Simple. Instead of him doing whatever it was he was suppose to do, he gave me the power."  
"You mean..."  
I nodded.  
He smiled. "Well that would explain why you're wearing that."  
I nodded again. "And... I already got the morphs necessary. So they'll have to let me join."  
He considered that, "True."  
I smiled and gave him a kiss. "I have to go."  
He smiled too, "Come back."  
"Of course." I said as I morphed owl.  
  
When I got home, I fell asleep. I was awoken by a weird dream at around 5. So, I morphed owl and flew to the woods. I needed to talk to Ax about it.  
When I got to where I thought Ax's scoop was at, I swooped under the canopy and there it was (which surprised me cause I didn't go there at all).  
Ax.   
His stalk eyes opened and they looked around. Then his main eyes opened when I said it was me.  
I need to talk to you about something.   
What is it? He asked me.  
It was... a dream. It had to do with Jake and I. I explained to him how the dream was like. Is it true?   
Yeah. You're learning at a steady rate of what your past was like. I wouldn't be surprised if it started coming in clumps.   
I should really be getting back. I'm tired. And my mom could wake up at any moment to feed the cats. Thank you for the help.   
I flew away and Ax went back to sleep.  
I hurried to my house and hoped it wasn't past two hours. I flew in my room and looked at the clock. Three minutes left.  
I hurriedly demorphed. Then I lay down on my bed and right when I was about to go to sleep again, I heard Kiki's meow at my door.  
I groaned and put the pillow over my head. It didn't work. She opened the door (how can she do that? She's just a cat.), went into my room and jumped on my bed. She went to where my hands were holding the pillow down and rubbed against them, demanding for attention.  
Saved by the food, or so I thought. I heard my mom walk to the kitchen talking to my other cat, Caleb. Kiki heard the food being poured and didn't go running there.  
Where were you? I heard Marco's voice in my head.  
Kiki (who I now assumed was Marco) nudged my hand.  
I took the pillow of my face and looked at Kiki/Marco. "Demorph and I'll tell you." I said tiredly.  
So I told him everything. About Ax knowing my past, telling me I had to find out what it was myself, and everything I had learned so far. It was now about 7:30.  
Marco smiled. "I guess you had a story to say too."  
I smiled too, "I also learned we were ment to be together."  
"Really?"   
I nodded and he kissed me.  
Suddenly, I heard the door open.  
We pulled apart and I looked at the angry look on my mom's face.  
"Uh... hi, mom..."  
My mom just caught me with a boy in my room early in the morning. So she grounded me from... practically everything and forced Marco out. She, stupidly went back to bed, so i went to find Marco by morphing into my White-tailed Sea Eagle morph.  
Once I found him, I asked if he could by any chance arange a meeting later on today. He said okay, so I went back home.  
Right when I finished demorphing, I heard a knock on the front door.  
"No, I'm sorry. She's grounded." I heard my mom saying. I wondered who it was.  
A couple minutes later, a Peregrin Falcon swooped into my room. Kat, Jake started. I had a dream a couple nights ago and I needed to talk to you about. What happened was that-  
"I know. I had the same dream." I said.  
So... you know?  
I nodded.  
Is it true?  
"Yes. Every part of it."  
  
At the meeting in Cassie's barn, everyone was kinda confused as to why I was there. Cassie kinda started us off. She looked at Jake and said, "What's been going on?"  
"Well, she's... my... sister..." Jake answered kind of slowly, worried about what people might think.  
"And I am her best friend." Ax stated. He looked up at Tobias.  
Tobias ruffled his feathers.  
"Is that all?" Rachel asked grumply.  
"Not really," I said. "Jake, Cassie, Ax, Marco and I were all warriors. A group. And... Jake really is a prince."  
"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean Jake is really a prince? And where did you enter this group?! And what do you mean only you Marco, Jake, Cassie and Ax were warriors?! In case you've forgoten, Tobias and I have also been fighting the Yeerks! You haven't!!!" Rachel said.  
Now I was getting ticked. "Or at least not that you know of! If you don't believe what I'm saying, then go ahead, ask Marco, Ax, Jake, even the Ellimist for all I care! I am NOT wrong about this, you little brat! I have been getting sick and tired of you always getting angry about ANYTHING I do!" I glared at her.  
There was only silence as she stomped out of the barn and only a few minutes after that did Tobias leave too.  
I took a deep breath and looked at the others.  
The only people I now knew.  
My group.  
  
  
We fight for freedom,  
We fight for love,  
We fight to take that burden off others,  
Yet we also fight to save our inner selves 


End file.
